kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Runa Yomozuki
Runa Yomozuki is a member of the Student Council. She is the leader of the Election Committee who serves as a referee during election gambling matches. Appearance Runa is a girl of a very small posture, looking rather youthful in comparison with other members of the Student Council. She possesses quite a light complexion, long platinum blonde hair with short bangs, split in the middle of her forehead and purple eyes. She wears an orange rabbit kigurumi over the Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform; a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button-up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie and white black striped stockings, as well as the academy's issued footwear, brown-colored loafers with black soles. She has light pink painted fingernails and is often seen with various different lollipops sticking out of her mouth. Personality Runa is mostly seen as a very cheerful, enthusiastic and kind of charismatic person. Whenever she holds a public broadcast she acts very sweet and cutesy. Runa also comes across as somewhat lazy, as she plays a lot of videogames and eats snacks. She seems to be slacking off and not caring too much, as she also gets bored easily. However, despite looking friendly and innocent, Runa is just as power-hungry and calculating a person, like any other student in the academy. She seems to enjoy the infamous house pet system, mocking Mary Saotome when she confronted her over the case of her Lifeplan Schedule, telling her that she needs to boost her skills in pleasing guys. Runa seems to be the only member of the Student Council who has a good relationship with the Student Council President, as Kirari Momobami treats her with a lot of respect. Her actions when Midari Ikishima picked out her own eye, and during the match between Mary, Ryota, Miyo and Miri, shows that she might have no regards of human life, just like Kirari, making her a psychopathic and sadistic individual. But she still possesses an unstoppable sweet tooth and is rarely seen without a lollipop. Runa is often surrounded by mountains of candies and snacks. Profile Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Runa is often seen alongside the president, managing stuff. Most of the time she makes a quirky remark or joke about the situation. She arrives with Kirari Momobami and Ririka Momobami at Yumeko Jabami's gamble with Yuriko Nishinotouin. Runa notes how pale and scary Yuriko looks. Runa also tells Mary about her life plan. The person she has to marry is a filthy lolicon, but it could be worse. She then laughs Mary off and tells her to practice pleasing a man. She keeps on playing games in the council room and is amused to inform everyone that Yumeko wants to gamble with Kirari. When Midari suddenly jumps up, she got scared. After Kirari left the school and the Council was troubled, she told everyone that Kirari would become a housepet if she lost. She most likely sent the torn up fan letter to Yumeko, so that Yumemi's career could be destroyed. Kaede wanted Yumemi to win so the second-years would become more powerful. Likely, Runa didn't want that and tried to frame Kaede, so that both of them would be beaten at the same time. She probably also did this in Kirari's interest. She frequently calls Kirari (actually Ririka) and tells her about how things are going down at the academy. During the concert, she states how everything seemingly goes according to plan, but everything could crash down at any moment. When Kirari reveals herself as the vice-president, even she is surprised. During the Tarot game, she also acts as the dealer. When Mary notices which card the joker is, Runa warns her not to say a peep or the game will be ended and Yumeko automatically loses. She also insults Itsuki after she thinks Kirari could be cheating. After the game, before the others can take a look at the marked card, Runa confiscates it, leaving it unknown. Later she calls Ririka, telling her about the recent events. ''Kakegurui XX'' Runa acts as head of the Election Committee. She oversees the entire thing and tries to keep a neutral position. However, this is tested, as the Momobami Clan take down each Student Council member. She also moderates the broadcasts of the election, announcing which players are in the lead, and explains the rules altogether. The committee's motto is absolute neutrality. But that is often tested, when the student council is endangered by the Momobamis. Ruri informs her of Yuriko's defeat at the hands of Miyo Inbami and Miri Youbami. She gets quite annoyed, because she believes that there was cheating involved. She is also present as the dealer during the Nim Type zero game with Yumeko Jabami and the others. Runa doesn't trust Miyo, especially after she had beaten Yuriko. She confronts her about having beaten her "fair and square". Runa then explains the rules and also warns them about the serve chips. She prompts Ryota to tell her a number between 10 and 30, so she can shuffle the cards randomly. When Yumeko gets poisoned, Runa tells them that she is unable to do anything since the poisoning has happened before the game starts. According to her, she has no influence on anything before the actual game. Runa is impressed by how fast Ryota agreed to Miyo's dangerous rules. She again shuffles the cards and hits the gong to start the second round. When Mary tells Ryota to show his cards, Runa intervenes and says its prohibited. She adds though, that it's not forbidden to "accidentally" drop your cards. Runa shows content, with Mary Saotome tricking and eventually beating Miyo. She is proud of Mary for noticing the shuffling pattern. She was also leading the live show between Yumemi Yumemite and Kawaru Natari. Before the show, she also got an autograph from Kawaru. She explains the rules to the audience and declares Kawaru the winner of the singing contest. During the second round, she was asked to try a bite of the spicy macaroon. Runa instantly ran off, screaming for water. She was impressed the others could even eat the whole macaroon. She also had the idea for the game of the third round and explained it to them. After that game, she counted the number of cards and announced Yumemi and Yumeko as the winners of the whole game. During the second broadcast, she once again announces the current top players in the election. She is excited about Yumeko's invitation for Kirari to gamble. She then tries to stop Sayaka Igarashi from attacking Yumeko, but is forced to put the live show on stand by. She's soon very bored about the current ongoing gambles, since votes aren't flowing. But she is then very intrigued by the Votes Auction and observes it along with the Momobami's. She explains to them, how Rei Batsubami obtained all those votes for the auction. When Rin Obami organized a fake election gamble, Ririka Momobami saw through his plan and realized, that the present observer wasn't real. So she called Runa, who was listening in on the entire game. Right at the end, she bursts into the room and declares the game as valid and Rin Obami out of the Election. She scolds the imposter, but afterwards grants her a real observer hoodie. Runa also organizes the grand tournament. She is still annoyed at Rin and his trick, as it caused an uproar of mistrust towards the election commitee. ''Kakegurui Twin'' Runa is seen playing a video game with Aoi Mibuomi. The two are good friends and he jokingly mocks her for her size. When they finished the game, Sachiko Juraku enters and informs them about Mary Saotome, a very talented gambler. She is also seen excited about the school festival and is informed that a gamble takes place, thus she sends Inaho Yamato there. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) In the spinoff manga, Runa is shown to be self-conscious about her childish looks, after being treated like a child by other Student Council Members, who are younger than her. Drama In the live action, Runa is played by Natsume Mito. There are no significant differences in her actions. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler *A Boring Woman *Slit-Eyed Woman *The Women Who Became Livestock *Tempting Woman *Refusing Women (Fashback) *Love-Dancing Woman *The Dreaming Woman *Selective Woman *The Woman Who Bets Her Life *Gambling Woman ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Women Again (Non-Speaking) *The Women Of Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch This Woman *Communicating Women *The Girl who Changes (?) The Connected Woman (?) *The Hollywood Star *The Woman By Her Side *The Logical Woman *The Woman Who Bears The X *The Null Woman Chapters Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler * A Boring Girl Etymology *The name 'Runa '''means "moon", influenced by the Japanese pronunciation of the Latin word ''luna or from Japanese. Trivia *In Chapter 62, Ibara Obami calls Runa "Furry Girl". *Runa's actress, Natsume Mito, is ironically the oldest member of the cast (born on February 20, 1990). Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Election Committee Category:Season 1 Female Characters Category:Season 2 Female Characters